SPN MiB: O descobrimento do Brasil
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Ficção em resposta ao desafio feito por Marcinha. Supernatural Made in Brasil.


- Oi! Você está bem? - O homem alto, de bochechas rosadas perguntou preocupado.

- Oi! É, parece que eu tou bem. - A jovem de estatura média olhou para cima, tentando divisar o rosto do enorme homem a sua frente, mas o sol por trás da cabeça dele fazia uma estranha auréola, deixando o rosto dele no escuro. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza é de que ele era bem grande.

- Tem certeza de que não quebrou nada? Se você não se importar eu posso te examinar, pra ver se você não quebrou nenhum osso. É que eu e meu irmão... err... praticamos esportes radicais, por isso a gente vive sofrendo... acidentes. - O homem gigante falou encabulado.

A jovem de tez bronzeada deu um meigo sorriso. Aquele gigante era muito gentil, e cada vez que ele se embaraçava ficava mais corado. O gigante entendeu o sorriso como uma assertiva, e estendeu as duas mãos com as palmas à mostra, como um mágico para certificar a platéia de que não tinha nenhum artifício nas mangas. Ele então colocou as mãozorras sobre o corpo da jovem. Ela evitou olhá-lo no rosto, baixando-os brejeira e risonha, enquanto ele apalpava seu corpo rapidamente, fazendo um pouco de pressão nos quadris, ombros, braços e pernas, mas atrapalhou-se um pouco na hora de apalpar o busto, tentando não tocá-la nos seios cheios, mas apenas no resto do peito liso. Após essa proximidade forçada e atrapalhada, eles se afastaram talvez um pouco demasiado.

- Como foi que nós viemos parar aqui? Eu lembro que nós estávamos naquele ônibus velho... então aquela coisa veio... como... uma assombração... o ônibus virou e...

- Então sofremos um acidente e eu tentei afugentar a aparição. Algumas pessoas entraram em pânico e saíram correndo para a floresta. Eu vi você caída ao lado do ônibus capotado e te carreguei. Daí saí correndo e não vi esse buraco... Dá pra adivinhar o resto. - O gigante gentil deu um meio sorriso com o canto do lábio.

A garota morena não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Aquele homem superdesenvolvido tinha alguma coisa que fazia com que fosse impossível não gostar dele.

- Eu estou morando na Califórnia há pouco tempo. Ia visitar uns parentes no sul. Minhas tias Adélia, Esperança e Edilamar. Elas devem estar preocupadas agora. - Disse a moça ficando um pouco tristonha.

- Você é mexicana? - O gigante indagou com uma inflexão suave na voz.

- Não, eu não sou mexicana. Sou brasileira. É um país na América do Sul, o Brasil.

- Realmente? Não é aquele que ganha jogos de futebol?

- Esse mesmo! - A jovem magra sorriu divertida. Futebol era a perfeita tradução de seu país.

- Eu sou do Kansas. Não é um país, claro. Acho que minha terra é mais associada a filmes sobre o velho oeste.

- Você é um vaqueiro?

- Não, não... se bem que... acho que você pode me ver como uma espécie de caçador... de recompensas.

- Você caça bandidos?

- Sim... bem, não é o tipo usual de bandidos.

- Você quer dizer do tipo que atacou o nosso ônibus? Você caça assombrações?

- É. - O gigante abaixou a cabeça encabulado. Era a primeira garota que conseguia extrair a verdade dele tão rapidamente. Não que ele tivesse se esforçado muito para mentir.

- Sabe, é uma profissão muito bonita, caçar assombrações. Eu já li esse tipo de gibi, tipo Constantine. É como ser um herói. - A moça bronzeada e de longos cabelos negros sorriu meiga para o gigante.

- Você acha isso realmente? Quero dizer... não é glamoroso como no cinema, e nem sempre acaba em final feliz, como nos gibis. Na verdade é muito perigoso e não traz recompensas, apenas a sensação de dever cumprido. Na verdade, eu sempre quis levar uma vida normal igual à de todo mundo. - O gigante falou com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Você não tem família? Vive sozinho? É difícil acreditar nisso, afinal você é tão doce, tão... imponente. Deve ter uma companheira que toma conta de você. - A jovem falou com um brilho no olhar.

- Eu tenho um irmão mais velho. Ele é toda a minha família. Já tive uma namorada com quem eu ia me casar, mas... ela morreu, desde então eu evito trazer alguém para essa roleta russa que é a minha vida. - O gigante falou com uma expressão tão triste que a jovem quase o abraçou de pena.

- É bem triste quando amamos alguém e ele é afastado de nós pela morte. Eu já tive um namorado, o Renato. Ele morreu a alguns anos de AIDS. Era eletricista e íamos nos casar lá no Brasil. - Ela falou com os olhos fixos no gigante tentando consolá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito. Realmente. Você é uma moça muito meiga, merecia ser feliz. - O gigante falou convicto.

- Você também merece ser feliz. Tem um bom coração. Nunca te vi em toda a minha vida, mas é como se te conhecesse a vida inteira. Pode acreditar nisso? - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma sobre você. Como se chama?

- Francisca, mas os amigos brasileiros me chamam de Xica. E você? Como se chama?

- Sam. Os amigos me chamam de Sasquatch, significa pé grande.

- Não, eu não quero te chamar de Sasquatch. Posso te chamar de Sammy?

- Meu irmão me chama assim, mas eu... eu sou grandalhão, não combino com esse apelido.

- Pois pra mim é Sammy, combina com sua voz e seu sorriso. - A jovem pegou as mãos do gigante e segurou-as nas dela.

Sam instintivamente colocou o rosto sobre aquelas mãozinhas, como se fossem pequenas almofadas. Logo depois ergueu a cabeça corado de vergonha.

- Desculpe, eu me excedi.

- Tudo bem, eu gosto de você.

Ambos ficaram conversando com os olhos durante alguns minutos. Então Sam quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que está na hora de tentar salvar a nós dois. Afinal estamos nesse buraco por minha culpa. - Sam falou levantando-se e soltando as mãos de Francisca.

Ele examinou a encosta do fosso onde se encontravam. Tinha uns quatro metros. Poderia escalar aquilo se se sujasse um pouco e se não se incomodasse em rasgar as roupas, mas primeiro deveria tirar Francisca dali.

- Vem Francisca, acho que consigo carregá-la para que saia daqui.

- Não, é muito alto. Acho que não vou conseguir. - Francisca falou já de pé, analisando a altura do fosso.

- Devemos ao menos tentar Francisca. Se der certo, você estará livre e salva, daí poderá pedir socorro. - Sam falou sério e incisivo.

- Não pode dar certo, é demais para nós. Talvez alguém venha atrás de nós e nos tire daqui.

- Nós mesmos devemos procurar uma saída do nosso problema. Talvez dê errado, mas pelo menos tentaremos. - Sam falou serenamente, dando segurança à jovem.

Sam a carregou no colo e a auxiliou a sentar-se nos ombros dele. Daí ela vagarosamente tratou de ficar em pé sobre os musculosos ombros de Sam. Ela então ficou próxima da borda do fosso. Enroscou-se nas plantas rasteiras da margem e graças a um impulso de Sam, ela atingiu a borda. Usou toda a sua força e resistência para poder sair, o que conseguiu quase chorando pelo esforço e pelo alívio de salvar-se. Ela olhou para o interior do buraco e viu o rosto feliz de Sam.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda. Não se preocupe, eu volto pra você.

Sam bem que tentou escalar, mas após despencar por quatro vezes, acabou desistindo. Ele ficou sozinho. A noite caiu e com ela o céu ficou estrelado. Não sentia fome e tentava enganar a si mesmo afastando pensamentos de beber água. Lembrava-se de Francisca e do quanto se sentiu feliz por conhecê-la. Ela não era um sonho como Jéssica, nem uma válvula de escape como todas as outras moças que conhecera até aquele momento. Ruby fora a sua muleta emocional e física, que mais o tornava dependente de sangue de demônio do que outra coisa, mas Francisca era um sopro de brisa fresca em uma existência sufocante e nauseante.

Lembrou-se de Dean, seu irmão, e do quanto o amava. Ele no momento estava com Castiel e Bobby às voltas com ardis de anjos. Acharam melhor que Sam fizesse uma investigação sozinho no Novo México, algo inofensivo como aparições de fantasmas. Eles tinham razão, aquele caso poderia ser resolvido com uma mão nas costas e de olhos vendados. Sam apenas não contava com o acidente de ônibus. Afinal ele nem tinha o hábito de viajar de ônibus. Dean...

Dean sempre o amparou e protegeu, mesmo quando Sam tornou-se mais alto e mais forte que o irmão. Sam lembrou-se de quando foram nadar em um lago, na infância, e Sam ficou com cãibras, pedindo ajuda a Dean para levá-lo para a margem. Sam não queria prejudicar o irmão, mas acabou apoiando-se nele para poder suportar a dor. Dean afundou como uma pedra. Sam sabia que Dean nunca desistiria dele, nem que tivesse que trocar sua própria vida pela do irmão, como afinal ele fizera alguns anos mais tarde, mas compreendeu e aceitou quando Dean retirou os braços de Sam do pescoço dele e se afastou. Sam abriu os olhos sob a água e viu o irmão desesperado por ar nadando rapidamente para a superfície.

"Dean, eu não quero te afogar, mano. Pode ir sem mim." Sam pensara na hora, e aceitou seu destino de afogar-se no fundo do lago, com o corpo retorcido em dores de cãibras. Então logo mais papa John Winchester mergulhou até ele e o puxou para fora do lago. Quando Sam abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos de Dean choroso e mordendo os lábios, com o corpo sacudido de soluços. Dean então o abraçou e prometeu nunca mais abandoná-lo quando estivesse se afogando. Por via das dúvidas Sam passou a evitar banhos em lagos. Ele não queria que Dean se afogasse tentando manter a promessa.

- Sammy! Sou eu, Francisca. Eu trouxe ajuda. - Uma voz maviosa ecoou na noite.

- Francisca! Estou aqui! Bem aqui. Esperando por você. - Sam gritou em resposta. De repente o mundo deixou de ser um emaranhado de situações difíceis e recriminações, para tornar-se um local cheio de oportunidades maravilhosas e expectativas de dias felizes.

* * *

**Canção**: O descobrimento do Brasil (_Legião Urbana_)

...

Ela me disse que trabalha no correio

E que namora um menino eletricista

Estou pensando em casamento

Mas não quero me casar

...

Quem modelou teu rosto?

Quem viu a tua alma entrando?

Quem viu a tua alma entrar?

...

Quem são teus inimigos?

Quem é de tua cria?

A professora Adélia

A tia Edilamar

E a tia Esperança

...

Será que você vai saber

O quanto penso em você

Com o meu coração?

...

Quem está agora a teu lado?

Quem para sempre está?

Quem para sempre estará?

...

Ela me disse que trabalha no correio

E que namora um menino eletricista

As famílias se conhecem bem

E são amigas nesta vida

...

Será que você vai saber

O quanto penso em você

Com o meu coração?

...

A gente quer é um lugar pra gente

A gente quer é de papel passado

Com festa, bolo e brigadeiro

A gente quer um canto sossegado

A gente quer um canto de sossego

...

Estou pensando em casamento

Mas não posso me casar

Eu sou um rapaz direito

E fui escolhido pela menina mais bonita


End file.
